


DiCaprio

by HeyYahxLetItGo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dino just wants to help his friend get dick, Flirty Vernon, M/M, Overuse of Leonardo DiCaprio, Shy Seungkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYahxLetItGo/pseuds/HeyYahxLetItGo
Summary: Seungkwan mistakes the new kid for Leonardo DiCaprio, and his life seems to go downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Seungkwan PoV**

I idly tapped his pencil against my notebook as I zoned out during class. Math can _actually_ fuck off. I stared into space until I heard the teacher call my name- probably for the fifth or sixth time given how exasperated he sounded- and shot my eyes to the front of rthe oom.

"Yes, sir?"

"This is our new student, please clear the desk next to you for him."

I watched the new kid walk up the aisle as I cleared the desk and I damn near choked. This guy looked _damn_ similar to Leonardo DiCaprio, and I couldn't help but wonder if that actually is him. He smiled at me as he sat down and I looked away quickly, being the shook person I always am.

As class went on, I literally got nothing done because 1, I was sitting next to the hottest boy I'd seen in a while, and 2, he kept sending me flirtatious smiles every time he caught me staring. Which was very often.

About halfway through cthe lass, I felt him tap my shoulder and I almost burst into tears. If there's one thing I hate more than Math, it's embarrassing myself by talking to hot people.

"Hm?"

"Hey, can you help me out? I'm completely lost..."

His face had morphed into one of a lost puppy as he looked at the board, and my mind kept screaming 'cute'. I sighed and tugged his notebook closer to me so I could help him out.

"Damn, did you take any notes?"

"Not really, I was a bit distracted."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the blush that was surely growing on my face as he winked at me. _Ah, there's the flirty guy again._

"Basically, every triangle adds up to 180°, so if you know that angle A is 24° and angle H is 78°, you subtract those from 180 and that's your answer for angle C."

I did qa uick sketch of an example problem on the side of his notebook and pushed it back to him. He smiled brightly at me and I felt my heart stop, but I still managed to give him a small smile back.

"Thank you!"

"Mhm."  
•  
•  
•  
My plan after class was to bolt out before the kid- Vernon, I had found out- could try to talk to me again, and I almost succeeded. But the teacher decided to stop me.

"Seungkwan?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind showing Vernon around the school? This is a big building and I don't want him getting lost."

I groaned internally and felt my heart drop. Knowing my luck, I'd probably do nothing but trip and stutter the entire time I'm showing him around. Stupid gay panic.

"Sure."

I forced a smile onto my face and nodded, tensing up when Vernon actually came near me. He smiled at me as I led him into the hallway, and I was honestly wishing for death. He was just so _pretty_ and I'm just so... basic. I walked ahead and started leading him through the hallways. I let out an audible 'oof' as I felt something collide with my back, and I groaned when I turned around and saw Dino.

"Hey, Kwannie! Who's the hottie with you?"

He gestured toward Vernon casually as if it was normal to call people you don't know hot. I saw a cocky smirk grow on Vernon's face and I wanted to kiss- no, _punch_ , it off of him.

I rolled my eyes at Dino's antics but couldn't help but smile. We grew up together, so he always seemed to make me happy.

"This is Vernon, he just moved here."

Dino opened his mouth before wincing at the sound of Jeonghan calling for him. A mischievous smile grew on my face as I mocked the way Jeonghan talks to him- which is much like how someone would coo at a baby.

"Who's baby are you, Dino~?"

Dino flipped me off before running off to Jeonghan, leaving me to cackle. I temporarily forgot Vernon was there until I heard his half-confused chuckle.

"Your friends seem..."

"Wild? I know."

"You didn't seem like the type to have friends-"

He paused, realizing how insulting that must've sounded.

"Wait, no, I just meant that you're like really quiet, I'm sorry-"

I cut him off by doubling over in laughter, which caused him to laugh too. I looked over at him and paused.

_Huh, so he is human._

Apparently hotties were capable of having seal laughs too. I smiled and continued so it wouldn't be obvious I was staring.

"Trust me, I'm only quiet when I'm not around my crackhead group of friends. I'll introduce you to them all at some point."

"That'd be nice, I know literally no one here."

He had a smile on his face but he still looked a bit guilty so I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist so I could lead him down the rest of the hallways.

"C'mon DiCaprio, we don't have all day, especially if we're gonna make it to lunch on time."

We both grinned and I felt like I could breathe a bit easier around him.  
  


**Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904**

 


	2. What Are You Saying?

**A.N: Everything Vernon says in English will look like** _"This"_

I got my hopes up. I should've known better then to think this hot new kid would continue to be friends with me. It didn't take long until he was hanging out around the popular group of bitches. I shouldve known he'd become popular fast. I'm an idiot.

I walk off the bus and hold onto the straps of my backpack, walking directly behind Vernon inside.

He talked to me on the first day and now he has decided to ignore me. And that's how its been the last five days. He's mister popular guy and I'm just the quiet one he talked to once.

I walk inside the doors to the school to feel them collapse again my body and I look up to see that Vernon closed the doors. As I was walking in. He laughs and high fives one of his friends and they both walk off.

He didn't even say hi. It seems like the group he hangs out with hate me. It might be because of my social awkwardness. But now that Vernon is friends with them they're convincing him to hate me as well. And that's just fun.

I make my way towards the library and sit at a table, instantly pulling out my homework. I finally was focused until I heard bad singing in some foreign language _"My loneliness is killing me and I, I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a siiiiign. Hit me baby one more time."_  
I hear a group of kids laugh and I try not to react as I stuff my face deeper in my book. I know exactly who it is. Vernon.

Vernon sits on my table and I glare at him "What?"  
He says something in a foreign language and I furrow my eyebrows _"You're cute."_  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"It sounded threatening.. What did you say??"  
"I said you were cute."  
"You liar. No you didn't."  
"But I did."

I roll my eyes and stuff my face back in the book and Vernon attempts to read the cover but fails miserably "How to slaughter a.... Freaky bird."  
"It's To Kill A Mockingbird, you dork."  
He looks at me with a blank face and writes it down in a notebook "To.. Kill.. A.. Mocking..."  
At this point I completely tune him out and just focus on the book that I still have five chapters to read "OH! It's _To Kill a Mockingbird_!! I had to read that shit in America!"  
"Yeah..."  
"My Korean teacher gave me this _dope_ book."  
He slides Pete The Cat across the table and I stare at it blankly "Wow.. Looks intense."  
"Yeah. I'm on the second page and I can't get this word."  
He points at the word 'shoe' and I look back at him "Really?"  
"Yeah. It looks funny and I've never seen it in my life."  
"And you think I'm going to help you?"  
He tried pronouncing it syllable by syllable and still somehow gets it wrong "Okay but Pete the Cat is a _savage.._ Um... _Savage in Korean.. What is the word for savage in Korean?"_  
I stand up as the bell rang and walked to my Korean class as far ahead from Vernon as possible. He got the beat to that foreign song stuck in my head.

Vernon didn't talk to me the rest of the day, but I recall him saying something about me in Math to his friend. Probably talking shit about me. But he said it in English so I wouldn't know anyway "Man, Seungkwan is _a hottie._ Oof.. I don't remember that word in Korean.."  
How does he even have decent conversations with those people in the first place when he typically speaks with a mix of Korean and English. I should probably take English classes so I can kind of understand what he's actually saying. Or I could just ask Mark.

Admin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)

 


	3. Cute?

**Remember: Everything in italics is English**

"What does _ho-ttie_ mean?" Seungkwan asked Mark, taking the time to pronounce every English syllable correctly. Mark threw his head back with a laugh and patted Seungkwan's head.

"It means he thinks you're hot."

Seungkwan blushed deeply and smacked Mark's arm.

"Quit fucking around, what does it mean?!"

That just made Mark laugh more as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm not lying."

"Why would he call me hot? He hates me!"

" _Oh, you naïve child..."_  
 _•_  
 _•_  
 _•_  
 _"Hey, hottie."_

Seungkwan fought back a blush and he rolled his eyes as Vernon hopped up onto his lab table. Not only was he in his math class, but he was also in his biology and dance class. He kept his eyes on his worksheet, ignoring him as he idly started to rap some English song he was listening to.

"What are you singing?"

"You know Eminem?"

Seungkwan audibly groaned at the name and tuned out of Vernon's fanboy ramble. He _hated_ Eminem with a passion that could fuel a million suns.

He was drawn out of his worksheet by Vernon flicking his forehead. "Were you listening to me?"

"Nope. And don't flick me again."

Vernon pouted and whined. "You're so mean to me!"

Seungkwan stood up as the bell rang and gave Vernon a sharp look. "Well, if you want me to be nicer to you, maybe you should quit slamming doors on me and letting your friends bully me."

Vernon let him stalk out of the classroom without a word.

**Admin @IHateuSnakeu6904**

 


	4. Jealousy

"Do you ever see a girl and think to yourself _man, I'm definitely gay_."  
Mark nods and Vernon laughs. Mark hangs out around Vernon's friend group and somehow Vernon still doesn't know he speaks English and understands everything. He's just here at this point so he could tell Seungkwan what Vernon says about him.

.  
.  
.

" _Pizza sounds really good right now."_  
I ignore Vernon and try to actually get my math homework done for once. This man is so distracting and I hate it. I swear he's going to fail me "Seungkwan."  
"Shut up."  
"Is there such thing as _pizza_ in Korea?"  
"I'd be able to tell you if you knew the word in Korean."  
"Oof, rude."  
Vernon stared at a word problem and furrowed his eyebrows "This isn't fair. I can't READ Korean for the life of me. I can speak it but I can't read or write well."  
"Well, I guess you're screwed."  
Vernon tried slowly pronouncing the words but still didn't understand what it meant _"Fuck this."_  
Vernon stood up and desperately yelled "Mr.Liuuuuuuuuu!"  
"Yes, Vernon."  
You can see the disappointment painted all across Mr.Liu's face "I don't get it!!"  
Mr.Liu sighed and walked to Vernon "What do you need help with?"  
"I can't read this."  
Mr.Liu read it to him in Korean and Vernon looked at him with a blank face, trying extremely hard to understand what he was saying but he still didn't get it "I'm sorry.. My Korean is still-"  
"Joshua."  
Joshua looked up at Mr.Liu and sighed "Yes."  
"Translate the problem for Vernon."  
"Fine."

Joshua stood up and walked to Vernon " _Okay so-"_  
 _"Sit down."_  
 _"Vernon. There's no chairs to sit in."_  
 _"Just sit on my lap or something. There's a lot of questions I don't understand."_  
 _"I can pull up a chair."_  
At that moment Vernon pulled Joshua into his lap and I looked at them in pure confusion. What did Vernon SAY??? Joshua doesn't let anyone touch him. But the weirdest part of it all was the fact that Joshua didn't move and my heart felt weird. _"....Okay.. Well, it's asking for you to use the Pythagorean's Theorem to find the missing number of the problem."_  
 _"Ahh. I get it now."_  
Vernon wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist and squeezed him _"Thank you."_  
 _"No problem."_  
Joshua said awkwardly, a blush forming across his cheeks. I look at them in pure confusion. Is Vernon dating Joshua? I don't even recall Vernon talking to Joshua. Joshua is a nerd and Vernon's the exact opposite. _"So my Korean teacher is having me translate a book and I'm on the fourth page and I feel like I got everything wrong."_  
 _"Oh?"_  
 _"Can you check it?"_  
 _"Sure?"_  
Vernon pulled out Pete The Cat and his notebook and Joshua giggled a bit. Joshua giggled. The Joshua. Mr quiet and serious guy. I thought Joshua didn't even have feelings. How did Vernon just make him laugh like that? " _Pete The Cat?"_  
 _"Well technically it's_ Pete The Cat."  
 _"Ah, yes."_  
 _"Can you read it to me?"_  
 _"In English or Korean?"_  
 _"Both."_  
Joshua smiled and shook his head, whispering under his breath _"He's giving me baby boy vibes.."_

At that Joshua started reading Pete The Cat to Vernon in English. Vernon set his chin on Joshua's shoulder and I can see a huge blush paint Joshua's cheeks and for some reason it hurt.

Admin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)

 


	5. Let It Go

Seungkwan scoffed as he saw Joshua and Vernon pressed up against Vernon's locker, clearly all over each other. It made his heart hurt, so he quickly walked past them without dwelling on it too much. They started dating shortly after the 'Pete the Cat' incident, and Seungkwan... Well, Seungkwan was jealous. He didn't want to admit it, but he was. He was painfully jealous that Joshua got Vernon all to himself, while it seemed like the only time Vernon spoke to him was to bully him.

He was close to his breaking point, and he didn't want to admit it.  
•  
•  
•  
"Oh, absolutely the fuck not!" Seungkwan yelled indignantly as their dance/vocal teacher partnered him up with Vernon. He grimaced as Vernon smirked at him.

"What, don't you wanna work with me?"

"No!"

"C'mon Boo-"

"Don't call me that-"

The teacher cut them off by whistling sharply. "Both of you be quiet. You will be singing a duet version of Let It Go and that's final, understood?"

"Yes, sir..."

As the teacher turned away to continue partnering people up, Seungkwan checked the roster taped to the edge of the stage.

"Okay so, we'll meet up here at 6:30 pm, okay?"

Vernon nodded and smiled. "I'll pick you up?"

"I can drive myself, I don't wanna be in a car where you and Joshua have done god knows what." Seungkwan couldn't hold back the venom in his voice as he snapped at him and stalked out of the theater.  
•  
•  
•  
Seungkwan was mentally beating the fuck out of Vernon right now. It's was 7 pm and he still hadn't shown up. Fucking. Figures.

Seungkwan started up the music, figuring he could at least do some practice on his own and closed his eyes as he waited for his cue to sing. The second he heard it, he started belting out the lyrics, making sure to hit every note.

Vernon ran into the theater building, mentally screaming for how late he was. His mom had held him up and now Seungkwan was probably gonna rip his throat out. He paused at the doorway that leads into the actual theater when he heard Seungkwan singing. Perfectly.

"... And I'll rise like the break of dawn, let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone!!"

Vernon leaned against the door frame as he watched Seungkwan hit every single note at the end of the song, and the passion in his eyes and he belted out the lyrics made Vernon's heart swell. It also made him come to a startlingly realization that had him running out of the building before Seungkwan could notice him.

_Fuck, I like him..._

**Admin** **[IHateuSnakeu6904](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IHateuSnakeu6904) **

 


	6. A/N

Hey y’all, admin @IHateuSnakeu here, me and @JealousCarpetNinja have decided to morph this into a VerShua book, we apologize sincerely if this takes away from your enjoyment of the story, and we hope that you’ll continue to read it or start reading it regardless :3


	7. Baby Boy

Vernon's POV

I sit on my bed with Joshua between my arms and sing my part for Let It Go, wincing every time I couldn't hit a note _"I can't sing for the life of me."_  
I say as I lay back, pulling Joshua on top of me and he giggles _"Then why'd you take that class?"_  
 _"I dunno. Looked like fun. I want to be a rapper when I grow up so."_  
 _"But rappers don't sing."_  
 _"I know but.. Y'all don't have a rapping class."_  
 _"Good point."_

Joshua smiles as he nudges his head in my neck and I smile softly _"You're so cute, Joshua."_  
 _"Thank you."_  
Joshua plays with the strings of his hoodie that is actually my hoodie. Which he looks adorable in, noting that I'm taller than him and it looks baggy and cute. _"I'm just mainly surprised that you'll be partnered with Seungkwan.."_  
I can see my boyfriend's smile fall. I smile at him, sit up, pull him between my legs and ruffle up his hair _"Hey. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him or anything."_  
 _"You already did."_  
 _"Joshua. That was a long time ago. Before I'd even met you."_  
 _"I heard what you said about him. You're head over heels for Seungkwan."_  
 _"He's not you, Joshua. You're my boy and he's just my partner for a project. That's all he is to me."_  
 _"Are you sure?"_  
 _"I'm positive."_  
I lift up Joshua's chin and slowly kiss him. He melts in my touch and kisses me back.

I love Joshua, I really do. I even lost most of my friends so I could make him mine. A boy like Joshua is all I've ever wanted, even if my first crush was Seungkwan.

Joshua parts from the kiss, blushes, and hides his face in my chest _"Awww, you still get all shy every time I kiss you."_  
 _"Stooop."_  
I giggle and rub his back _"Aww. Shy baby boyyy."_  
 _"Stop it!"_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"You're making my heart feel all weird."_  
 _"Am I?"_  
 _"Yes!"_  
I smile and stroke my fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes, Joshua shyly spoke up _"Vernon?"_  
 _"Hm?"_  
 _"What made you like me in the first place."_  
 _"Easy. You were always by yourself and you never associated with anyone. I found you to be cute and never knew your name. Once I realized you spoke English and you'd be able to understand me unlike anyone else. My first thought was "I need to make him my boy." So I did."_  
 _"I'm not cute.."_  
 _"Aw, shut up. You're adorable."_  
Joshua curled up in a ball and buried his face deeper in my chest, trying to hide his huge blush. I giggle and kiss his head _"See? Everything you do is cute."_  
 _"Stop it!! You're gonna make my heart explode out of my chest."_  
I ruffle up his hair and he whines making me grin _"Aww."_  
 _"Stop!!"_  
 _"Fine."_  
I let go of him and after two minutes he lookes up at me and pouts _"I wanna cuddle, Vernon.."_  
 _"I thought you told me to stop."_  
 _"I changed my mind!"_

I smile and cup his cheeks in my hands and kiss him. He wraps his legs around my waist he can get closer and wraps his arms around my neck. I put my hand in his hair and roll my fingers through it. He smiles against my lips and I smile back, pulling him closer.

I slowly pull away and gaze at Joshua who averted his eyes to the floor, a big blush painted against his cheeks. I couldn't see quite how bright the blush was due to his foundation covering it up.

I smile and grab a makeup wipe from my end table and try wiping the foundation off his cheeks. He pulled my hand back and whined _"Nooo."_  
 _"But Joshua. You don't need all that makeup."_  
Joshua smiled super shyly and hid his face in his hands. I move his hands down and he tried his best to hide his huge blush _"I wanna see you without makeup."_  
I say as I rub the makeup wipe across his face and he pouts _"Vernon.."_

I finish wiping off his makeup and I see that his blush was five times darker then before and I coo at him _"Awww, my blushy baby boyy."_  
 _"Stoooop, daddy."_  
He blushed a deeper blush and covered his mouth _"I-I mean.. Vernon."_  
 _"No. I like that."_

Admin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)

 


	8. Heart Break

**Joshua PoV**

I walked into the auditorium, half excited that I'll get to see Vernon perform, but half upset that he's performing with Seungkwan. I'm not jealous... probably. I smile as I see Vernon walk on stage as everyone settles in their seat, and I give him a tiny wave, which he notices and returns. As Seungkwan and the vocal teacher walk on stage, a hush goes through the crowd.

"Hello, today two of our students, Vernon Chwe and Seungkwan Boo have prepared a performance of 'Let It Go'. Please be quiet and respectful as they perform." The vocal teacher gave a small bow before handing Seungkwan and Vernon mics, and I giggled when Vernon gave me a mischievous look.

_I wonder what he's planning..._

I zoned out during Seungkwan's parts, and I tuned back in when the beat to the song changed from what it normally is. It sounded more like something you'd hear in a rap song-

_Oh my god._

_He did fucking not._

I stared at Vernon with a complete fish out of water look on my face as he took the normal Let It Go song and morphed it into a rap song. He smirked at me and I blushed softly before starting to laugh. I looked up at him and watched intently as he finished his half the song, dropping the mic when he was done. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes even though the smile on my face lessened the effect. I tilted my head when I saw Seungkwan staring at him and start stalking toward him.

My heart shattered.

Seungkwan grabbed Vernon by the collar and pulled him into a heated kiss and Vernon... he didn't pull away. He just let him kiss him. Tears were quickly building in my eyes and as the crowd roared, I ran out of the building. My heart felt like it was broken into millions of tiny pieces as I leaned against the wall outside, and I honestly couldn't breathe. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and all I could do is bury my face in my hands and choke on air.

_I'm not good enough, I'm not pretty enough, he wants Seungkwan because I don't make him happy, I'm such a fuck up-_

I flinched as I felt arms wrap around me, and I whimpered when I heard his voice.

"Fuck, Joshua, _baby.._."

"D-Don't... Don't call me that..."

I tried to pull away from Vernon, but he just held me tighter, burying his face in the crook of my neck. " _Baby._ Listen to Daddy."

I whimpered and pulled back enough to glare at him, but there was no heat behind it. My heart was too broken for me to feel the flames of anger. He cupped my face and pressed our foreheads together, looking me dead in the eye.

"Do you think I wanted to kiss him?"

I nodded as much as I could with his grip on my face. "You... you didn't pull away from him..."

"Sweetheart, that's because I was in shock, I pulled away as soon as I actually registered what was going on... Baby, I'm sorry you had to see that..." I saw tears gathering in his eyes and I quickly wiped them away with my sweater paws.

"N-No, don't cry, please, it's okay... I just didn't understand..."

He gave me a desperate look and the amount of sadness in his eyes made my heart hurt. "Please don't leave me..."

"I won't as long as you stay with me."

I laced our fingers together and quickly leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

He smiled and his eyes were full of love as he looked at me. I leaned into him and giggled when he picked me up. "Let's go home, okay?"

I nodded and let him drive me to his apartment, and I fell asleep in his arms that night.

**Admin** **[IHateuSnakeu6904](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IHateuSnakeu6904) **

 


	9. Stop Bullying

**Joshua POV**

I sit in my first period class and stare at the clock.  I just finished my homework so now I'm waiting so I can see my daddy in the next class.

The bell rings and I spring up and walk to my next class.  I hold onto my backpack and when I walk in my class Vernon is talking to a group of friends and I frown a deep frown as I sit away from them.  I don't do good in large crowds so I prefer to be alone.  Vernon probably didn't notice I was there because typically he'd walk away from his friends to hang out with me.

I take out my notebook and study the things I've already studied to the point where I don't have to look at it, the page is engraved in my brain.  But I literally have nothing else to do.  At one point I look up from my notebook and stare at Vernon.

He's so loud as he yells out vines in broken Korean and I smile " _His Korean is still so bad."_  
His "friends" laugh and in Korean they whisper to each other which I could hear but Vernon couldn't quite understand "Vernon is such a dork."  
"His Korean is so bad.  He cant even talk to us like a normal person."  
"I'm only talking to him so I can laugh at him and make fun of him."  
I was actually furious as I storm over to them "Hey!  That's not a way to talk about him!"  
I snap raising my voice and I could see Vernon's eyes widen.  He's never seen me snap like that before "Oh look, little fag Joshua is here."  
Vernon doesn't know the language very well but the first thing he learned was every cuss word in the Korean dictionary.  He stood up extremely fast and stormed to them, yelling at them with a mix of Korean and English.

After a long rant Vernon grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the group.  He sat in my chair and pulled me in his lap.  " _They said mean things about you in Korean."_  
 _"They did?"_  
I nod and nuzzle my head in his neck and mumble _"I didn't want them to say mean things about my daddy."_  
 _"I wasn't going to let them call my babydoll a faggot either."_  
 _"I'm used to them bullying me.  But they're bullying you and you don't even understand them!"_  
 _"You're so sweet, babyboy."_  
I smile, blush and hide my face.  Vernon grins and the bell rings for class to start.

I try to focus on the class but the only thing I could keep my mind on was Vernon and I found myself staring at him during the whole class.  I couldn't even focus on math, my mind kept drifting off to Vernon.  I smile as I think about just how handsome and perfect he is.  I hold onto my hoodie.  It isn't Vernon's hoodie anymore, its mine.

Vernon caught me staring at him so he looks back at me and smiles which makes me cheeks burn and my heart flutter.

_"I love this man way too much.."_

 

 

Admin: [JealousCarpetNinja](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JealousCarpetNinja)

 


	10. Liar

I smile as I walk down the street to Vernon's house, hand in hand with him. I lean against him as I snuggle further into my hoodie, trying to fight away the cold. Vernon chuckles and lets go of my hand in favor of wrapping his arm around me, and my cheeks turn bright pink.

" _Cutie."_

_"Shut up."_

I giggle a little bit to take the bite out of my words, but he still looks playfully offended.

 _"Don't tell me to shut up! I'll be as loud as I want!"_ He screamed down the road and I burst out into laughter, causing me to almost slip and fall on the ice. He caught me and I yelped and blushed when he picked me up, carrying me the rest of the way to his house.

_"Sttoooooppppp!!"_

_"Never!"_

He ran inside with me still in his arms and I sigh in defeat before snuggling into his chest. He's just so warm, I can't help it. Vernon sat us down on his bed, and I immediately situate myself in his lap, smiling when I feel his arms wrap around me.

_"I love you so much, babydoll."_

_"I love you too, Daddy."_ I smile up at him and blush when he holds my chin and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and whine when he tries to get up.

_"I'm just getting something to eat, I'll be right back"_

I nod with a pout and he pecks my lips before walking out of his room to the kitchen. I settle in his bed and check my phone when it dings.

  
I sit there staring blankly at my phone for a minute as my brain processes what Seungkwan said. When my brain finally catches up with the words, my eyes quickly fill up with tears. I start shaking and it gets hard to breathe. I tense up even more when I feel Vernon's arms wrap around me, and despite the panicked tone in his voice as he asks if I'm okay, I can't seem to get words out. I feel like I'm drowning, and all I can do is cling to him. Eventually he just holds me against his chest and runs his fingers through my hair.

When I finally calm down enough to talk, I look up at him with pure pain in my eyes. _"I... I thought you loved me..."_

He gives me a surprised look and he holds me tighter. _"I do love you! Are you crazy? Of course I love you!"_

A growl tears it's way out of my throat as I push him away before throwing my phone at his chest with the chat still open. _"Fucking explain that then!"_

He picks my phone up and his eyes fly over the words on the screen. He freezes up after he gets done. He freezes up like someone who had just been caught in a lie.

_"You fucking_ **_liar_ ** _"_

_"What? Baby, no-"_

I was already out of the house.

 

 

**Admin** **[IHateuSnakeu6904](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IHateuSnakeu6904) **

 


End file.
